Renesmee Cullen is my Living Nightmare
by xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx
Summary: Renesmee and family visit the Voulturi in hopes that all in the past would be forgiven. Renesmee gets on Alec's case right away and let's just say he gets quite a few injuries...Will romance eventually bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Random...**

* * *

><p>''So exactly why are you forcing me to go on a stupid trip all the way across the country? To Italy of all places too?'' Resnesmee groaned as she watched Alice and Bella pack her bags and stack them by the door.<p>

''Because we're going to visit some old friends.'' Was all Bella said.

''The Voulturi are our friends?'' Renesmee scoffed. To think her family would be friends with the very people who tried to kill her when she was no less than an infant was freaking retarded.

''I know you'll be happy from this trip.'' Bella smiled knowingly, and Renesmee looked curiously at her. ''What do you mean?''

''You'll see.'' Renesmee huffed. She couldn't stand the general answers she was receiving. Why would she happy about going to Italy?

''Renesmee meet us at the door in ten minutes. We can't be late.'' Alice clapped her hands and sped out of the room.

_How about I dance instead? _Renesmee thought as she plugged in her ipod. _Like a _G6 blasted and Renesmee's troubles slowly went away.

But that was only temporary.

* * *

><p>Alec was lounging around lazily staring at his sister silently fume. She was staring at the girl Demitri was with with envy. Alec chuckled. If only he knew how ridiculous she looked she would have turned that frown into a smile. Then again a smile on Jane can't look anything but sadistic so he banished that thought.<p>

Heidi walked in with a somewhat smile on her face. She was _trying _to look cheerful today. ''Guess what? Looks like we're receiving some visitors today.''

''Who?'' Alec asked.

''The Cullens.''

Jane's head snapped up and she glared. ''Why the fuck are they coming here? Don't they know they're not wanted?''

''Oh but they're bringing Renesmee.'' Heidi said. Alec's eyebrows raised in response.

''Wasn't she a baby last time we saw her?''

''Yes well you know how fast immortal children grow. She must be around 17 or so by now. Don't worry she isn't too happy with coming her either.'' Jane rolled her eyes at the last part.

Heidi became her overlycheerful self again. ''Remember when Renesmee was a baby and she clung to Alec whenever he came over to check on them? It was so cute!''

''She had abnormal strength.'' Alec said, growling as he remembered the memory. ''She clung to my leg wherever I went and I couldn't get rid of her.''

''Imagine if _that _happened again'' Felix smirked, coming into view.

''I need to go hunt. Don't want to kill the little half breed do I?'' Alec smirked.

''Yes.'' Jane said bluntly. She growled when Alec mussed up her hair. ''I'll be back soon little sister.''

* * *

><p>Renesmee banged her head against the airplane window repeatedly as it flew across the Atlantic Ocean closer and closer to Italy.<p>

''Stop it.'' Edward said.

Renesmee banged her head harder.

''Stop it.'' Edward said, getting annoyed. Jasper chuckled from somewhere in the cabin.

''Will you physically turn this plane around?''

''No. Do I look like I can fly?''

''Well we _sparkle._'' Renesmee shot back.

''Ooh Eddie got burned.'' Emmett just had to voice out.

''Call me Eddie one more time I dare you.'' Edward said, frowning at his nickname.

''Okay. EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE EDDIE.''

Five seconds later there was a brawl in the middle of the aisle.

''I will literally kick you out of the plan window if you two don't stop embarrassing us.'' Bella muttered.

Alice was painting her nails not paying attention to anything. ''Jasper would you like me to paint your nails?''

Jasper looked bewildered. ''Did Emmett kill you a deer with a high blood pressure?''

''Mayyybeee.'' Alice said and she grabbed his hand.

''ESME HELP ME!'' Alice wrapped her scarf around his mouth.

''Now now, I told you you should've come hunting with me but you didn't, so of course Emmett took advantage of that moment.''

'Renesmee looked at the scene before her. They were going to be kicked out of First Class very soon...

A punch was heard and Renesmee looked up just in time to see Edward and Emmett being kicked out of the plane-literally-by Bella and there was now a gaping hole where they went through the walls.

Renesmee sighed as the pilot spoke, _Ladies and gentleman we are experiencing technical difficulties..._

* * *

><p>Alec was amused, as well as the other guards in the room. Trina, an Egyptian nomad had come to show them what was currently going on in the Cullen's airplane.<p>

Trina had been friends with the Voulturi since 1000 A.D. She had the same power as Edward, Renesmee and Alice, and used them to work together to show people what she saw in her visions. If she had a vision, she could project it into the minds of anyone whom she pleased, but without touching them.

''So the Cullens are having a meltdown over his nickname.'' Aro smiled.

''Did Bella really kick them out of the plane?'' Heidi laughed.

''She is something else. I heard she beat Emmett Cullen at _wrestling_!'' Demitri said.

''We'll see about that.'' Felix muttered. He was probably feeling intimidated by hearing about Bella's achievement.

''How many more hours until they arrive?'' Sulpicia, Aro's wife who barely came out whispered.

''Under half an hour.'' Trina said. ''Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to my coven.'' And with that she disappeared.

Suddenly every head turned towards Alec.

''...What...'' He stammered.

''Are you ready to meet Renesmee Cullen?'' Aro teased. Alec rolled his eyes. How much trouble could a half breed be?''

* * *

><p>''Thanks for totally getting us kicked out of this plane.'' Renesmee muttered as she passed by the crowd of curious passengers.<p>

''Totally unwanted attention.'' Alice muttered. Jasper came out looking pained behind her with a set of beautifully painted nails. ''I'm, sorry Jazzy. You know what sugar does to me.''

''Unfortunately.'' Jasper sighed.

The sun was dipping low in the sky. ''Can't we stay at a hotel for tonight?'' Renesmee was still uncomfortable with the thought of going to the Voulturi's castle. After all she was still half human and sometimes her human scent overpowered her vampiric one.

''You'll be fine. Your father and the rest of us guarantee it.'' Bella kissed her forehead and dragged her to a cab. ''Now come on. We have some reuniting to get done.''

* * *

><p>''They're coming.'' Jane said unemotionally as she stared out the glass window. The guard gathered into the main room, waiting for their arrival. Alec couldn't deny that he was a bit curious on seeing Renesmee again.<p>

''Seriously. If I booked a flight to Paris right now do you think I could make it before you caught up to me?'' Renesmee asked bluntly and almost everyone laughed. Jane rolled her eyes.

''You know I would catch you.'' Bella said.

''And I would wrestle you.'' Emmett said.

''And I will punch you.'' Renesmee finished.

''But then your hand would break.'' Emmett pointed out.

''And I'd break your head.'' Bella and Rosalie chimed at the same time.

''This is a weird ass family.'' Jane stated.

''Thank you I really appreciate that.'' Renesmee appeared before them and Alec couldn't help his eyes widening.

Renesmee Cullen _had certainly grown_. Her bronze curls hung to her waist, her used-to-be chocolate brown eyes were a golden topaz-she must've just fed. She had a challenging smirk on her face which made Jane scowl.

''Jane...'' Alec warned, knowing what his sister was about to do.

''Yes, dear brother?'' She said sweetly.

''Carlisle!' Aro called out as the rest of the family appeared.

Carlisle smiled. ''Aro, so good to see you and the others again.'' They shook hands and Aro stepped back to survey the rest of the family.

''Bella, how are you holding up?''

Bella smiled a little. ''I'm fine thank you.'' Alec noticed she held a tighter grip on Renesmee, who shuffled her feet a bit and caused Aro to look to her.

''And how are you young one?''

''Ecstatic.'' She said sarcastically. Great way to piss off one of the people who could easily murder you.

''You must excuse Nessie's behavior.'' Esme rushed. ''She wasn't exactly happy this morning...''

''Not when she's having her bipolar moments.'' Emmett grinned.

''Do I _look _like I'm bipolar?'' Renesmee stomped her foot hard on the ground.

''Hey Alec looks like you've met your match.'' Felix snickered.

''Shut up.'' Alec muttered. But it was too late.

''Alec?'' Renesmee's head snapped up at the mention of his name. ''Where?''

''He's right over here child.'' Heidi pointed at him and Alec wished he could turn invisible.

Renesmee skipped over to him grinning. She looked to be around his age, 13 years old. ''Hi Alec!''

''Che Dio mi aiuti'' Alec silently prayed.

''Perché avrebbe dovuto aiutare? State andando comunque all'inferno.'' Renesmee cocked her head to the side, seeming to be confused.

Alec glared at her. ''Non iniziare con me un mezzo di razza.''

''Stavo solo indicando qualcosa genio.'' She replied.

''Can you speak English again?'' Emmett whined.

''Sorry Em. Now. You remember when you tried to kill me?'' Renesmee smiled lightly.

''Yah...''

Renesmee punched him in his nose and an audible crack was heard. ''What the fuck why'd you go after _me _for?''

''You're easier to get mad. Besides I think you attacked me first.'' Renesmee ran out of the room.

Alec healed himself and chased after her. _Quella cagna pagherà_.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations are: Che Dio mi aiuti'= So help me God '<strong>

**Perché avrebbe dovuto aiutare? State andando comunque all'inferno.=Why should he help? You're going to hell anyway.**

**Non iniziare con me un mezzo di razza=Do not start with me half-breed**

**Stavo solo indicando qualcosa genio=I was just pointing something out genius**

**_Quella cagna pagherà_**

** I got these results from Google Translate so if I spelled something wrong then blame them lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee was laughing, really hard, if I might add.

''Damn you Renesmee Cullen!'' Alec snarled as she jumped over a hedge.

''You too!'' Alec really couldn't stand her laughing at him but her laugh was like a million bells. Probably the most overused overused line in history to describe one's laugh but it was true.

''Hey Alec!''

Alec stopped running and looked around him, confused. Renesmee had ran somewhere else and he didn't know where. Aro would kill him if he lost her when she just arrived in the country.

''Renesmee?'' He called out.

''Yes dear Alec?''

Alec smiled a little when she said 'dear'. ''Where are you?''

''Use your vampire abilities silly.'' She sounded like a four year old right now. Probably got that from Emmett.

''I can't since I can't see you!'' He shouted.

Someone jumped on his back. He turned around to face Renesmee. ''Will you use them now?''

''No. You're too precious to be turned into a noodle.''

She looked at him as if he were crazy. ''What?''

Alec sighed. He looked at her and two seconds after Renesmee found herself slumped into his arms.

''What the hell?''

''Well I'm not too fond of that song but...''

''DUDE! Change me **_back!_**''

Alec laughed. ''I want your parents to see you like spaghetti. Hold on tight!'' He looked down at her to find her glaring at him.

''Do I look like I can hold on tight boy?''

''Shut up and enjoy the ride.''

Meanwhile Bella was pacing around the room. ''If Alec harms her I swear..''

''I will rip his head off.'' Edward growled. Jane narrowed her eyes and Edward started to writhe in pain.

''You'll what?'' Jane said. ''If you think you're going to harm my brother for the sake of a _half breed _you can go home now.''

''Okay I don't need for you two to be fighting over Alec I want to know where Renesmee is!''

''MAKE ME MOVABLE ALEC!'' Came a furious voice from outside.

''Did you paralyze Renesmee?'' Bella said, pissed off now.

''She wanted to know what my powers were so I showed her.'' Alec said nonchalantly.

''You couldn't have tried your powers on something _other _than Renesmee?'' Bella rolled her eyes.

Alec stood still for a moment. ''Whoops...''

''Alec just change her back. We won't press charges.'' Alice said. Everyone stared at her. ''High blood pressured deer.'' Jasper explained, glaring at Emmett who looked elsewhere.

Renesmee jumped out of Alec's arms as soon as she was normal again. ''So what are we supposed to do now?''

''We? I'm gonna be somewhere else thank you.'' Alec dusted himself of invisible dust.

''You can take a stroll around town center.'' Heidi suggested.

''Alone?'' Edward gasped.

''Relax it's near us.'' Heidi said.

''I'll keep him busy.'' Bella dragged him off. ''We know you'll do just that!'' Emmett laughed. Jasper felt embarrassment roll into the air a few seconds later.

Renesmee sighed. She secretly wanted to spend more time with Alec but he didn't care for her. Her phone buzzed with a text from Jake.

_Did those bloodsuckers get to you yet? :P_

For some reason Renesmee felt extremely annoyed by the text. She frowned at her phone.

''What are you frowning at?'' Felix inquired of her.

''Nothing.'' She pulled a loose strand behind her ear. ''I'll just go out now.''

Alec was concerned now but he didn't let anyone see it in his face. They'd keep teasing him about it and he wasn't in the mood. He rubbed his nose. Surprisingly he still felt pain after that blow. Maybe that human way of healing...ice was it? Would help.

* * *

><p>As soon as Renesmee stepped out into the night she wished she lived in Italy. The beautiful lights lit up the square and reflected against the water. A slight breeze ruffled her hair but she didn't mind. She wished she could stay like this forever.<p>

A rustle from some bushes behind her made her jump. She turned around to find herself faced to face with a homeless man. She shrugged him off as harmless but from the drunken pedophile look on his face she knew it was the opposite.

She turned to run but forgetting there was a fountain before her, fell head first in. She splashed about moving back as he moved forward, watching as he stumbled drunkenly.

She was about to scream when a dark shadow appeared before her. His cloak blew around in the wind and blocked her from seeing the man who was about to attack her.

''Go back to the castle.'' He ordered.

''Alec!'' Renesmee exclaimed. ''Were you following me?'' She knew that wasn't the point at the moment but she didn't like being stalked.

Alec didn't listen to her but instead lurched forward and attacked the man. Renesmee ran back; she didn't want to see or hear any of the man's screams but they caught up to her in the alleyway.

''Renesmee where were you?'' Renesmee was shocked to find Alec standing in front of her.

''What the hell are you doing standing in front of me? Aren't you supposed to be ripping my attacker to bits right now?''

''You were attacked?'' Edward said, shaking her.

''Dad stop shak-ing me!'' Edward stepped back. ''Sorry.'' He muttered.

''Who attacked you? Where was this?'' Bella asked.

''I thought Alec was with me but I guess I was wrong...I was around the town center and this drunken man came out and I fell into the fountain. Another guy came and he told me to go back. I thought it was Alec but...''

''Nobody can look like me.'' Alec snarled quietly.

''Well the back of his head really fooled me so. But whoever it was saved me.''

''Dude you're a freaking vampire how can't you save yourself.'' Emmett rolled his eyes. Renesmee pouted and Edward punched Emmett.

''Well fear took over the half of my body that was in the water don't blame me.'' Renesmee blushed.

''We'll take care of this in the morning. Time for bed.'' Esme said, directing them all inside.

Renesmee couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious stranger that night. Who was he, and would she ever meet him again?

* * *

><p><strong>this chapter didn;t go exactly as i had planned...but next chapter will be better<strong>


End file.
